City of Didd
City of Didd is is a 2021 American adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein, and features an ensemble cast including . City of Didd premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on March 15, 2021, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2021, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Plot Cast Don Rickles.jpg Estelle Harris.jpg Wallace Shawn.jpg Patrick Stewart.jpg Martin Short.jpg Justin Long.jpg Christina Applegate.jpg Josh Gad.jpg Peter Dinklage.jpg Dustin Hoffman.jpg Gary Oldman.jpg John Goodman.jpg Billy Crystal.jpg Steve Buscemi.jpg Jim Parsons.jpg John Malkovich.jpg Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg Larry the Cable Guy.jpg J. K. Simmons.jpg Jenny Slate.jpg Ginnifer Goodwin.jpg Jason Bateman.jpg Eugene Levy.jpg Will Ferrell.jpg David Cross.jpg Dick Van Dyke.jpg Ed O'Neill.jpg Alan Tudyk.jpg Jim Cummings.jpg Brad Garrett.jpg Patton Oswalt.jpg Production Development * See also: Production of City of Didd On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing City of Didd for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Columbus announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_%E2%80%93_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse_Clubhouse Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]. On May 18, Meledandri announces that the characters will be designed in bodies of actors. He also announced that the characters will be named after characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_%E2%80%93_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sing_(2016_American_film) Sing], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], and The Secret Life of Pets 2. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of City of Didd began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Columbus, Daley, Goldstein, Slivestri, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Bernard Telsey. They are some of the actors from Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]. Music * See also: City of Didd/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-use tracks from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War] for the film. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matilda_the_Musical Matilda the Musical], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Road_Chip Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns] written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Tropes * Main article: City of Didd/Tropes Gallery * Main article: City of Didd/Gallery Trivia * See also: City of Didd/Trivia Official Site * See also: City of Didd/Official Site References